Allied Orion Navy
Originally starting out as a branch of the Noremok Navy, the Allied Orion Navy (AON) is now a joint operations peace-keeping force in the Southern regions of the Milky Way. While composed of, and funded mainly by the four Orion Empires, AON has become a symbol of unity amongst all the Orion Cluster species and has even attracted recruits from the opposite side of the galaxy. History Founded as the Orion Protectorate, the goal was the defense of evolving, non-space faring species, from colonization and potential destruction. This system did not mesh well with Zetan expansion policies, several planets were forcibly colonized and many of the indigenous species were wiped from existence. The Nor’ swiftly set up blockades against the Zetan colonization efforts, whom retaliated with an undersized and underpowered navy. The short conflict left the Zetan Navy almost all but destroyed, forcing them to retreat to their home system for several years. Having lost most of the aggressive minds responsible for the destructive colonization, the Zetan Empire quickly requested peace talks and adopted the Noremok expansion policies. Not wanting to cause more bloodshed with future colonization efforts, both the Saric’Tau and Sirians were offered assistance with their expansions, so long as they abided by the established rules of the Allied Orion Navy. The Sar’ expansion did not go entirely as planned, but it was the first joint assisted effort, some deviation was expected. Non-space faring species were commonly brought into the empire, but maintained only limited contact with the more primitive ones, while those whom opposed the Sar’ were left alone completely. The smaller non-Sar’ empires were easily persuaded to join the union, the economic booms that followed the Sar’ were too good for many species to turn down. By the time the Sirians began reaching out to other star systems, the Allied Orion Navy had become a prominent force in the region, having explored most of the space the Sirians had their eyes on. Thanks to the assistance of the established empires, the hand off of the charted territories was seamless. The lesser advanced species were protected from colonization, and similar to the Sar’ expansion, the smaller empires welcomed the Sirians with open arms. Many of the older AON outposts maintained their non-Sirian personnel, (needless to say, the Nor’ that were already in place had no real interest of leaving their research) making for the most diversified empire of the Orion Cluster. Structure Due to the size and conflicting views of the various divisions of the armed forces, the fleet is broken down into the different realms of operations. Each division has an equal command hierarchy making it such that a different branch of operations isn't allowed to override the decision of another. *Navy Fleet - The backbone of AON, every vessel that isn't classified as a dropship, shuttle, or fighter craft is controlled by Naval command. From these ships the Navy supports the other divisions with mass transport, and even orbital bombardment for ground forces. *Air Force - Operating both in the void and planetside, the Air Force oversees transportation to and from Navy vessels, fighter support, strike bombing, and even deep space recon.Usually butting heads with the Navy, the Air Force is more closely tied to the Void Marines, as both divisions perform a bulk of the fighting. *Void Marines - Foot soldiers and the real strength of AON, VM's are thrust into every situation imaginable, from humanitarian relief, to covert black ops. Fleet After the unification of the four empires, it was realized that the mixed fleets of technically obsolete ships, was in serious need of change. The majority of the fleet was composed of Noremok and Saric'Tau relics, which offered very limted useablity, and next to nothing for the other species in terms of comforts and famliarity. Having already dealt with small time interspecies ship design and imploying advanced neural interfacing technology, the Sirians pushed for joint ventures in more universal ship designs for the Navy. While the exact numbers of non-capital class ships are a closely guarded secret, the capital and super capital ships are nearly impossible to hide due to their sheer size and large crews. Too date the capital fleet consists of 10 specially designed AON Omira class supercarriers, not all ships fill the same fleet roles however. The super capital fleet is an almost constant project as the ships are literal flying cities that support crews up to about 8 million, and are all unique in design, based on lessons learned and new improvements. Supercarrier Fleet * NAC-1 : Sif * NAC-2 : Kehr'dan * NAC-3 : Maleh * NSC-4 : Breyor * NSC-5 : Ce'tas * NSC-6 : Nuveon * NAC-7 : Yi-sa'tal * NAC-8 : Roda Kor * NAC-9 : Adamon * NAC-10 : Xarnal Super Capital Fleet * NMS-1 : Ki'sari Balgur * NMS-2 : Lo'te-Tau * NMS-3 : Yan'le * NMS-4 : Kalet'ma * NMS-5 : Pasha Din